MK Vs Nintendo: Kano
Bio An undisciplined but deadly thug, Kano is a killer for hire. His allegiance to the Black Dragon clan has been profitable, though dangerous--exactly the way he likes it. Kano joined Shao Kahn's ranks during the invasion of Earthrealm, forsaking his own realm for personal gain. For his crimes, he is constantly hunted by the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. Though he enjoys the chase, he knows that one day he will finish her in Mortal Kombat. That day might soon be at hand. Movelist Special Moves * Knife Throw: Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. **In MKvsDCU, the enhanced version is called Knife Toss. Kano throws two knives at once. **In MKII, the enhanced version is called Blade Toss and has Kano throw two knives in a row, with the second one being able to hit ducking opponents. The enhanced version of Knife Toss is called Multi Blades, which has Kano throw three knives at different heights that knock the enemy down. * Kanoball: Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. **In MKvsDCU, the enhanced version is called Kano Ball. Kano will spin in the air momentarily before launching at the opponent, hitting them several times. This can be charged (delayed) and it's unblockable if held for the full charge. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Black Dragon Ball and, like the MKII, can be delayed, but won't become unblockable if held for the full charge. It also has armor and can be canceled while being delayed. * Down Ball: Kano performs a Ball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way. **In MKvsDCU, the enhanced version is Downward Ball '''and allows Kano to do his '''Air Throw before the opponent hits the ground. **In MKII:O, this move can be enhanced as soon as Kano lands, which will make him pounce at the opponent's torso to force them against the ground instead of the low kick. * Upwards Kanoball: Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. This moves is known simply as Up Ball in MKII. **In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Uprise Ball. **In MKII:O it has armor, but is slightly less damaging than the original version. * Psycho Kanoball: This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. * Fist of Power: Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. * Air Throw: While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Heartbreak: Kano turns the opponent around and punches the heart out through his victim’s back, holding it so they can see it. He then crushes the heart in his hands, pulls it back out and hoists it in the air while blood still pumps out. Sequences Battle Intro Kano comes in tossing his knife in the air. He puts it away and gets out his cybernetic heart. As he embeds it into himself, he says, "Good evenin', mate." (if opponent is female, he'll say, "Hello, my lovely." instead.) Victory Pose Kano leaps high up and stomps on his down opponent in full force. He then gets out a knife but instead of gutting his opponent then, he uses it like a shaving razor. Rival '''Name: '''Wolf O'Donnell Both are mercenaries, and are leaders of their respective organizations (Wolf is to Star Wolf, whereas Kano is to the Black Dragon). Also, both have cybernetic eye implants, the only differences being that Wolf has his on his left eye, whereas Kano has it on his right. Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters